Bugs, Dogs, and Tigers OH MY!
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Tiffany Fair is not your tyipical girl by all means, her love for her friends and family is all the honor she ever needs. But when she is tricked by Arkham and falls into Naraku's clutches a set of Twins will do anything to rescue her and One of them is Vergil. Vergil x Oc x Sesshomaru Mintionings of Naruto, Resident Evil, and Final Fantasy 7
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Ok here is another one of my OC fanfixs and this is a new ball game this time The world Of Inu-Yasha and Devil May cry 3 come together for the first time. Oc x Vergil and Oc x Sesshomaru in later chapters maybe.

OC PROFILES Name:Tiffany De'Lampron

Age:18 (same as Dante and Vergil)

Breed:Half human Half tiger demon

Date of Birth:June 13,1989(same as Dante's and Vergil's *I had to Guess alright*) Weapons:Three swords all given to her by Ra,Draco,and The multiga as well as two cult.45 long slides and a Mighty composite collapsible long bow.

Skills:Priestess and weapons master.

Tiffany (Tifa) for short was trained by the legendary dark knight himself she then had Priestess training from her father who later died by a demon is very close to the twin sons of Sparda especially the eldest Vergil.

Prologe

DEVIL MAY CRY UNIVERSE THE HEGEROSHI SHRINE.

She looked at him this man told her to meet him here "Vergil, fell into this well."said the man

"So he can't get out now can he?"she asked

"No,he can not he I can't even get him so I went to find you."he said.

She nodded "I'll find him and save him if his father's stories are true the demon Naraku lives trough this well."she said

"Hurry Vergil is like a son to me."said the man

"I'm on it."she said and she went through the well.

Once on the other side she was attacked "Let go of me!"she said and all went black as she dropped her weapons and her devil arms the last thing in her mind was Vergil and that this was all a set up to get her out of the way. Somewhere in the present day.

He looked at the place where his younger twin brother stayed "Dante, we will meet in battle soon enough then I will rule with my queen at his side."he said and he went to rise the Temen-ni-gru.

He looked Arkham "Lets get ready to raise the Tower."he said and they began to raise the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:This is the first chapter enjoy;)

After Battle  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

He was Dante Sparda the youngest out of the two twins as flashbacks of what Arkham showed he and Vergil was to scary to comprehend.

FLASHBACK  
"You two kill me you will never know where you friend Tiffany is."said Arkham they both froze at that name he knew she was the only one that could stop Vergil

"What did you do to her?"Vergil ordered.

Arkham laughed "Here let me show you."said Arkham and he showed them Tiffany being tourtured and beaten by a group of demons "TIFA!"yelled Vergil

"She would have stopped you Vergil and he knew it thats why he did this."he said.

END OF FLASH BACK

He looked at Lady who stood beside him "I'm sorry about your brother Dante."she said

"Yeah, well It will kill Tiffany to know that Vergil was sent to hell by me."he said

"Tiffany? as in Tiffany De'Lampron?"asked Lady

"Yes thats her she grew up beside me and my brother Vergil always said he wanted to get married to her one day now he won't get the chance."he said.

Just then he felt two large demonic auras them he picked up a sent that was familiar "Father?"he said.

The two demons came into view "Dante,my son."said his father

"I'm sorry father I couldn't save him."he said

"Its alright Dante,Inu-Tisho retrieve my eldest son please."said his father.

He looked at the other demon it was his father's best friend the legendary dog demon himself "Of course old friend you don't wish the child to suffer in Naraku's hands."said the great dog demon as he left this plane to go to hell to retrieve Vergil.

In hell  
xxxxxxx  
He looked around "Son of Sparda you will be my slave."said a voice.

He drew Yamato "Mundus,if my father can defeat you I can and I will because the one I care for is in Danger and I will leave here to save her!"he said.

As he battled the demon a attack came out of no where "WHAT?"said Mundus he wouldn't have lasted much longer and he knew it

"Leave the boy a lone or I'll send another dragon twister your way Mundus!"ordered a voice

"Inu-Tisho,So Sparda sent you to retrieve his oldest son?"asked Mundus

"Yes to stop Naraku."said the legendary dog.

That hit a nerve in Mundus "Naraku?That asshole? take him to his father."said Mundus.

The dog demon grabbed him and they left hell "I tried."he said

"That you did son of Sparda your father would be proud but what you did he is also angry for no father wants to see his son turn evil."said the dog.

When he returned Dante and Arkham's daughter waited for them "Vergil!"said Dante hugging him

"Get off of me Dante I almost got my ass kicked!"he yelped at the pain that racked his body.

His father looked at him in a very pissed of tone "Vergil, I am very upset with you I'm trying to decide whether or not to send you with Lady and Dante to save Tifa I don't think you deserve her after what you have done here today."said his father.

That was not what he wanted to hear he looked at his father "I will protect what is mine father with or with out your consent!"he said and he began to walk away

"VERGIL NATHALIE SPARDA!"yelled his father he stopped and spun

"Don't order me around father not while Tifa is suffering in darkness I will not fail her I'd rather Die."he said

"Dante and Lady are going with you, to defeat Naraku you must work together as a team to win!"said his father.

He nodded and began to run with Dante and Lady close behind and Inu-Tisho was with them "I know where to go Vergil."said the dog and he nodded

"Lead the way Fido."said Dante and he shook his head.

FUTAL ERA JAPAN

She had to find a way to escape Naraku's grasp "Tell me girl your not like any half demon I have ever seen."said Naraku.

Sparda called him ugly but he was so handsome "I am different from other half demons I'm a devil trigger half breed."she said

"Ah, Like Sparda and his kind looks fully human until they activate their demonic power I see."said Naraku.

She had been beaten by his incarnations Kagura and Kanna "Don't worry they will not hurt you again rest now and heal you are a rare breed that should return."said Naraku and he left the room.

She pulled her legs to her chest "Vergil please find me."she said and she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Time jumping  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in Japan around two in the morning "This way you three."said Inu-Tisho and they followed just then he felt a new pain, her pain he stopped "Vergil?"asked Dante

"Tifa, shes in so much pain she needs me badly."he said fighting back tears.

Inu-Tisho looked at him "Your love for her is very strong Vergil if she dies you die."said Inu-tisho.

He looked at the dog demon "Lead the way fido."he said and Dante laughed.

When they reached the place Inu-Tisho smiled "Go in that building in there you will find a well use it to get to her."said the dog and he left they did as they were told and went into the building hat had the well

"There it is."said Dante

"It don't look like much."said Lady

"This well is made out of the tree of ages so it will have some power to it."he said and jumped into the started out as dark but as he got lower blue light hit him Dante and Lady were behind him.

Once on the other side they looked around "Its dark here too."said Lady.

He looked around and found her weapons "Draco,Ra,Multi."said Dante.

He held the three swords close "Tifa I will save you."he said

"Vergil,we found her bow."said Dante.

He looked up into the sky "Hold on Tifa we are coming to save you."he said to himself then he looked at his brother

"Lets go find her."he said and they continued on to find her.

NARAKU'S HIDEOUT

They had tortured her again she smiled as she found her twin .45 long sildes named after the two sons of Sparda Dante and Vergil "Alright boys its time to go to work."she said and she freed herself by blasting the chains that held her

"Sorry Naraku,but I already love someone."she said and she ran out of the manner.

Kagura was right behind her "OH NO YOU DON'T DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"yelled the wind demon.

She screamed in pain as the attack hit she fliped through the air and landed on her back and even though it hurt she took aim "Say hello to my twins Dante and Vergil."she said and opened fire.

Kagura began to fall back as she stood pulling the trigger of her pistols.

She had broken bones and deep torn skin and she was bleeding badly she turned and ran for it she had to get away Kagura was still hiding from the power of her devil arms.

She stumbled a few times then she leaned up against a tree breathing hard her vision was getting blurry and her legs felt like jelly "Vergil,Dante,and Marry you will always be my friends I love you Vergil I wanted to be with you."she said to herself.

Waite she couldn't think like this she if she Vergil would walk through hell fire and brimstone to bring her back.

Just then she released the demon inside as two full demons and a half demon approached she held her devil arms at the ready "Hold it right there!"she said "A demon with a pistol?"asked a girl dressed in her time clothing

"WHO ARE YOU?"she asked.

The half demon growled at her "Why should we tell you?"asked the half breed

"Because I need friends right now I just escaped from Naraku."she said.

Her trigger wore off some of the life threatening wounds healed but she was still weak "Your a devil triggerer."said the half demon

"Shes from my world."said the girl she had the powers of a Priestess like hers

"Yes I am to both of your comments I'm a devil hunter My name is Tiffany De'Lampron."she said

"Your a demon slayer?"asked the monk

"Yes and no devils roam where demons roam in my time now."she said.

The group introduced themselves "Inu-Yasha my mentor told me stories of you and your brother growing up this is a true honor indeed."she said

"Who was your mentor?"asked Kagome

"The legendary dark devil knight himself."she said "SPARDA!"exclamed the group of humans and one and a half demon.

There was Kirara the two tailed cat,Sango a fellow demon slayer,Miroku the monk,Shippo the young fox demon,Inu-Yasha the legendary half demon son of Inu-Tisho and last,but not least there was Kagome a girl from her time period and a fellow priestess "Lets get you some shelter for the night."said Sango

"Ok."she said and smiled.

They had traveled for hours "Dante,scout a head to find Tifa."he ordered Dante nodded and went a head.

Where were they?They had to find their barrings "Lady we'll rest here for the rest of the night."he said

Lady nodded "Your right Vergil."said Lady and they sat down just then Dante returned

"There is a village not to far from here Vergil I asked the locals if any thing happened lately and she called me by father's name and she said that Inu-Yasha and his friends brought back a injured half demon of the Devil triggerers."said Dante that caught his attintion

"Show me where it is Dante it could be Tifa."he said.

Dante nodded "Okay,Bro."said Dante Lady stood "We need to find her and soon."said Lady and Dante lead the way to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked over at Inu-Yasha as his fang began to shake and she stood up "You should be resting."said Kagome she looked around.

She looked at Kagome she looked and smiled "I have to protect the devil I love he has the Multiga."she said and she began to leave the hut.

Kagome looked at her and nodded "I hope hes not the one that rose the Temen-ni-gru?"asked Kagome

"He is I was tricked to coming her by the one who wanted the Sparda sword and he Used both of his sons to try and get it."she said and she left the hut.

She walked to the out skirts of the village and waited for him.

She waited for her mate Vergil,just as the sun rose three figures came out of the woods one in white,one in red, and the other in blue she smiled and stood there.

She didn't want to move from where she stood Kirara came to sit beside her "You want me to go to them huh Kirara?"she asked the two tailed cat went into its larger form and mewled happily "Okay lets go then."she said and she got on Kirara's back and took to the sky.

He picked up her sent as well as Dante "She is near Vergil."said his younger twin

"I know,but there is another half demon in the area or did you fail to notice?"he asked.

Just then a two tail demon cat in its larger form came running to them with a rider on its back.

The rider was Tifa "Tifa?"he said the two tailed stopped and Tifa dismounted

"Vergil,I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop you I felt you enter hell."she said.

Those Jade colored eyes were swimming with so much handed her her swords and Dante her bow and she smiled "Kirara, This is Dante,Vergil and Lady."she said the two tail greeted them with a low whine

"You've been injured."he said looking at her

"Yeah trying to run from the demon your father warned us of."she said

"Naraku?"asked Dante.

Tifa nodded "But for some reason he was trying to protect me."she said.

He looked at Dante when Tifa hit her knees "TIFA!"he said catching her

"Kirara take us to the others."said Dante.

He picked her up bridle style and followed the two tail.

Kirara showed them where to go "There she is."said Shippo

"Stupid Girl!"said Inu-Yasha and Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory

"Don't you dare call her stupid again dog boy or I will kill you for Vergil."said Dante

"ENOUGH!"she snapped

"Calm down Tifa please you need your rest."said Vergil.

She looked at her one day soon husband and mate "Vergil,please no fighting with Inu-Yasha."she said.

The look on Their faces made her giggle "Yes Inu-Yasha and his friends found me."she said.

He followed the girl who was from there world "Hello,Sons of Sparda My Name is Kagome."said the girl

"Thank you for finding her."he said.

He laid her down on the mat and she fell asleep within seconds.

He looked down at her beautiful face as she slept she was the only one who could make him see reason and he began to think of what would happen if he won and became ruler it would make her sad and unhappy and he'd lose her;and he couldn't bare the thought of was his light in his darkness "Well that was easy."said Dante.

Kagome filled them in on how they found her and what they have been doing "So if Naraku gets his hands on the Jewel of the four souls we're fucked?"asked Dante

"Yeah because Naraku don't give a damn about anyone it was hard for us to believe he would protect Tifa."said Sango

"Thats why we have to keep him from getting his hands on the jewel."said Kagome

"Well you got our attintion."he would make himself worthy in her eyes again.

He looked back at Tifa she still slept "Sesshomaru isn't going to like new half demons around."said Miroku "Let me handle him."he said

"We'll rest here for a few days and head out again."said Inu-Yasha.

That sounded good to him at least it would give Tifa time to fully heal his only hope was that she didn't go into heat any time soon or there would be big problems between he,Dante,Inu-Yasha and the other that would mate her after him but only if she wished it Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebound  
xxxxxxx

Three days later.

She woke up early to see Dante and Vergil arguing "Alright you two take it out side."said Kagome she looked at the twins

"DANTE VERGIL OUTSIDE NOW!"she ordered

"WAY TO GO LOUD MOUTH YOU WOKE HER UP!"yelled Vergil

"I SAID NOW!"she roared.

The two went outside quickly she got up and got her weapons "You're still not at 100% Tifa."said Kagome

"I need to do this Kagome this is our way of joking around and playing it is our training."she said.

She looked at Marry "So when did you meet the twins of trouble making?"she asked

"The Temen-ni-gru when did you meet them and its Lady now."said Lady

"I grew up with them my mother and father died trying to protect Dante,Vergil,and myself."she said and left the was time to play and show Vergil that she wasn't as weak as he though.

As she walked up to the two brothers "Hey boys wanna play with me?"she asked in a innocent voice.

Vergil looked at her "NO YOUR A GIRL AND YOU ARE WEAK!"said Vergil.

She smiled "I knew you would say that Vergi bear."she said she hit a nerve

"DON'T YOU DARE TIFFANY!"he said "VERGI BEAR!"she whined.

She had his younger mirror image laughing at him "TIFFANY STOP RIGHT NOW!"he ordered she smiled and looked at him

"VERGI BEAR!"she said again.

He growled and walked up to her he grabbed her by her arm and looked down into those jade colored eyes "Don't call me that again Tifa I'm trying hard not to hurt you."he said

"I've been through worse Vergil and I love it when I make you mad."she said

"Why?"he asked.

She leaned closer "Lets see...It makes me want to take you some where and fuck your brains out."she said.

He felt the blush on his cheeks oh how he wanted to hear her say those words.

He was falling more in love with her all over again he thought that leaving her would end it,but he was wrong he looked at her snached her head back and looked at those lips "You tempt your fate Tifa."he said

"Go ahead Vergil do your worse."she said.

She wanted him so badly then it hit her,she was in heat!

She felt her trigger begin to activate she shoved him away form her.

Vergil looked shocked that she shoved him "Tifa?"asked Dante

"Stay the fuck away from me Dante!"she snapped "Whoa bitch mood alert."said Dante.

Vergil looked worried "Tifa are you alright?"he asked

"I'm not alright Verge I'm going into heat."she said.

Vergil's mouth dropped "Did you trigger recently?"asked Dante and she devil triggered

"HOLY SHIT VERGE HER POWER WOKE UP!"said Dante.

He couldn't believe it she found the devil with in and her first trigger was the signal of her to mate.

Her sweet sent filled his nostrils and he felt the need to take her somewhere and make her his mate for life.

Dante walked over to them his eyes made him very pissed off "If Verge don't take you I will."said Dante.

He growled at his twin "Go to hell Dante."he said.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned his head "Verge,please don't."she said and he pulled her into his arms as she triggered back into her human form her sent was less now.

He pushed Dante as Inu-Yasha came running up "Tifa i should have known the sent was yours now every male demon with in a hundred miles will want you."said Inu-Yasha.

He growled "Shes mine and let them come I'll kill them if they get near her."he said.

She couldn't believe it Vergil was staking his clame on her and he didn't even know about Inu-Yasha's brother Sesshomaru she had to leave and head back to their own time until her being in heat was over.

Vergil looked at her "Tifa,you being in heat is not a good thing if you are not mated you'll die."said looked at Vergil "I'll fight it as long as I can Inu-Yasha."she said

"Tifa hear me out okay I've seen what can happen if you don't find a mate in one week you will die."said Inu-Yasha.

She couldn't win could she?She looked at Vergil who looked at her with the promise of a night or so in tangled sheets and bit kisses.

She shivered at the thought of him touching her like that,but she shook the image out of her head she was really on the rebound of things this time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Alright!Sesshomaru is about to make his grand entrance in the story so be ready;)Will there be a fight between Vergil and Sesshomaru?Or will Dante get Tifa? Find out;)

When Shit Hits The Fan!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He picked up the sent of a female demon in heat a half breed at that,but his urges where pulling him to her "Lord Sesshomaru!"said the imp demon Jaken

"What is it now Jaken?"he asked

"Mi'lord there is a half breed female in heat."said hit Jaken for stating the obvious

"This Sesshomaru knows of this!"he said and left Jaken to take care of would find this half breed and see her before he would touch her.

She needed a bath and all the girls were leaving to do so even little Shippo they began to walk down the path "If any of them think they can sneak a peek they are dead."said Lady

"Well the only two we would need to worry about is Dante and Miroku."she said.

When they reached the hot spring they striped naked and got into the water "Ahhhh...I so needed this."said Lady

"You can say that again."she said and they relaxed she brought her weapons just in case if any unwelcome guessed decided to show.

Shippo was floating around them on a floater as they talked about home "Tifa,tell us what it was like growing up with Dante and Vergil."said Sango

"My life story?Hum...Well me and those twin hellions go back we were born the same day,month,year,and time."she began.

She smiled thinking back "Me and Vergil started to date when we were 14 then it happened a horde of devils attacked our home town they lost their mother and I lost both of my parents that day after that Dante and Vergil fought more then one day Vergil just up and left."she said.

Just then she felt a demonic aura "Girls stay here."she said and she got out and quickly dressed grabbing her swords,pistols,bow,and quiver of pulled Vergil form his holster and began to search around.

Something wasn't right "SESSHOMARU."Inu-Yasha growled and he grabbed Yamato "Hes mine to handle Inu-Yasha."he said

"Verge,easy now brother."said Dante

"All you need is a milk bone or a rolled up news paper."his twin added.

He headed out of the hut he would kill the bastard if he got anywhere close to his mate he would kill Sesshomaru friend of the family or not!

He began to ran to the area he looked around.

She found the demon his markings were that of Inu-Tisho she looked at him "So you didn't think you would find more than a pretty face huh Lord Sesshomaru?"she asked pulling Multi from its sheath.

She looked at him "So you know this Sesshomaru?"asked Sesshomaru she smiled

"From my mentor in swordsmen ship...Sparda."she demon smiled

"Sparda how is he?"asked Sesshomaru

"Well enough and is waiting to return to this place for a good fight and so is Lord Inu-Tisho."she said and she smiled.

She looked at him and got ready to attack and deffend herself "Shall we dance the dance of death?"she asked and Sesshomaru smiled and charged her.

She held the sword at the ready and she held the Multi to the side "DRAGON STRIKE!"she cried and the Multi sent out the attack Sesshomaru looked shocked at this and she hit her target.

The girls just showed up "Sesshomaru, get out of here."ordered Kagome

"Tell this Sesshomaru why?"asked Sesshomaru

"BECAUSE OF ME FIDO!"said a voice.

She growled "Vergil stay out of this!"she ordered.

Vergil stood beside her Tifa I'll be damned if Sesshomaru will clame you before me."he said.

He looked at the other half demon he looked just like...Sparda "VERGIL NATHANIEL SPARDA I CAN HANDLE HIM NOW GO SIT SOMEWHERE!"ordered Tifa.

He smiled so this was Sparda's son with a human woman.

The girl smiled and sticked her sword into the ground "Now Sesshomaru I want you to meet my twins Dante and Vergil."she said

"Tifa your not funny."said Vergil and she pulled a pair of mini cannons out

"Dante and Vergil."she said and she began to open fire he dodged them or tried to.

So these were devil arms she looked at him and smiled "DRAGON SRIKE!"he yelled and it half breed and the one beside her flew into the air and landed on top of each other in an odd position.

This was very unusual for him they were in the 69 position "Damn it."he said she got up and held a hand down to help him up and he took the hand that she offered

"Lets beat his ass."she said

"I couldn't agree more."he said.

Dante and the others had just arrived "Okay you guys lets do this."she said

"Dante!"he yelled pulling out Yamato

"Right beside ya Verge."said Dante and they were ready

"Three half demons aginst this Sesshomaru?"asked Sesshomaru

"Two sons of Sparda and myself."she said grabbing Multi.

She returned to his side "LETS ROCK!"said Dante and they attacked.

She felt the power of the Tessaiga building up in the Multi "DANTE VERGIL CLEAR!"she said the twins looked at her

"WHY?"they asked

"BACKLASH WAVE!"she cried and the attack was sent out Dante and Vergil dodged and Sesshomaru got hit full force

"Damn that has Tessaiga's attacks too."said looked at her

"Your powerful for a half demon but you could do better than those weak sons of Sparda."said Sesshomaru.

Vergil growled "But then again you make them look strong."said Sesshomaru

"Weak?Tell me if this is weak DRAGON TWISTER!"she yelled and the attack hit Sesshomaru.

It hit him so hard Inu-Yahsha said Ouch!She bared her fangs "How is that for weak?"she looked at her

"This Sesshomaru will not call you weak again."said Sesshomaru.

She smiled "Thats what I thought."she said and walked off

"Tifa,where are you going?"demanded Vergil

"Back to the hut to get the rest of my supplies then I'm going to snitch on Sesshomaru and you Verge."she said and she continued to walk had hit the fan and she was trying to run from it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Hi everyone her is the next chapter in the story enjoy.

Home for a spell.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She headed for the well only to be stopped by Dante "Where are you going?"asked Dante "Back to get supplies."she said.

Dante smiled and shook his head "No,your not your running."said Dante

.She was running,but from what? she looked at Dante "I am not running from anything the way you eat we'd all starve."she shot back,Dante looked at her

"You don't want to be here due to Vergil and Sesshomaru."said Dante.

She looked at him and smirked "Your right Dante,I'm scared that Sesshomaru would kill Vergil."she said Dante pulled her into his arms and hugged her

"Tifa,you know I will never let anything to happen to Verge and you know that."said Dante she cried into his shoulder as she sensed Vergil and Inu-Yasha came walking up "Dante what did you do to her?"asked Inu-Yasha

"It wasn't me ask your brother and mine she wants to leave to keep them from fighting over her."said Dante.

He felt like an ass he didn't think "Tifa."he said and she turned her face to him those eyes held so much pain

"Dante you and Inu-Yasha leave I would like to talk to her alone."he said.

Dante nodded and let her go and followed Inu-Yasha away from them when they were alone he looked at her "Tifa I'm sorry I didn't think all I could do was hope no one had gotten to you."he said.

He pulled her close against him "Vergil?"she asked

"I'm so sorry for hurting you so many times,but I realize now that I'm not whole with out you."he said.

She leaned against him he was being honest with her he did love her,but he was to proud to say those looked up at him,his sky blue eyes showed her that he had always loved her and that he never meant to hurt lowered his lips to hers,she would give him what they both wanted.

His lips touched hers,her lips were as soft as the finest velvet and tasted of honey and blue wanted more so he pulled her head back an deepened the kiss slipping his tong into her moist pulled away as Dante began cat calling "I'm going to kill him."he said looking at his twin.

Tifa turned her face to his "No your not."she said and she returned his kiss

.He held her so closely as Kagome began to flip out "HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO."said Lady and they broke a part.

She looked at Vergil "Lets go."he said and they went to the well

"I'll talk to my mother and find out if you guys can stay,but I can't make any promises on that."said Kagome and she nodded

"If push comes to shove I can see about renting a hotel room."she said.

She looked at the boys and Lady "Lets go boys and girls."she said and she jumped into the well.

Once on the other side Kagome went into the house only to come back out "Tifa there are some Demons who want to see you."said Kagome.

He watched as Tifa went into the house and then her screeching like a mad woman "EVA!"yelled his father and he looked at Dante.

She couldn't believe it the Multi was right Sparda,Eva,Inu-Tisho,and Iziyo Inu-Yasha's looked at Sparda and smiled as Dante,Lady,Inu-Yasha,and Vergil entered the room the three half demon males eyes widened at the sight of their smiled as Dante and Vergil hugged and cried tears of joy to see there mother again "My boys,my beautiful boys."said Eva

"Tisho,is it just me or is there a demon in heat."said Sparda

"Yeah I smell it too."said Tisho and their eyes landed on her

"ITS YOU!"said slapped her husband up side his head

"Ow woman!"said Sparda

"Leave her alone the both of you."said Kagome.

He smiled at the blush on her face due to his father's comment she looked so beautiful "Okay,now that you are safe now Tifa we can head home."said Sparda

"Sorry,but we are not leaving until Naraku is taken down."he smiled "So you want to fight Naraku?"asked Sparda

"Yes especially me."said Tifa.

He looked at her and nodded he wanted by his side and now it was time to get the things they would need to live off of for a while.

As they went shopping the guys stayed behind to talk and plan attacks against Naraku "Naraku is cute while in human form."said Kagome

"No hit."she looked at Kagome and she laughed.

She felt so horny and she wanted it to stop "Easy Tifa."said Lady and she nodded.


End file.
